


You're Just as Naïve as I am

by RandomGuygoesviral



Series: Quack Man The Mother Hen... Duck [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity centric, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Dream SMP Festival, Family Fluff, Found Family, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Internal Monologue, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pogtopia, Villain Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), hybrid quackity, hybrid tubbo, quackity redemption arc bois, seriously though quackitys character is so slept on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomGuygoesviral/pseuds/RandomGuygoesviral
Summary: Being called stupid repeatedly by the guy who owes you his power really makes you think on some things.Quackity is usually pretty good at making any situation feel lighter, playing stuff for jokes was easy. Getting down to it, though, he's made a lot of mistakes. And sometimes you can't help but think about those mistakes that you've made.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Quack Man The Mother Hen... Duck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998229
Comments: 8
Kudos: 414





	You're Just as Naïve as I am

**Author's Note:**

> QUACKITY REDEMPTION ARC POGGGGG
> 
> Also. Excuse me for gently slipping my duck hybrid quackity and goat hybrid tubbo bs into this. i dont control the rate at which i have brainrot. 
> 
> The title is from the song Rät by Penelope Scott, which is one of the four songs I played on loop while writing this.

Quackity never quite knew how to handle stuff like this. He was a jokey kinda guy; even if he wasn’t quite the smartest or jolliest person around, he prided himself in his ability to make others laugh. Mr “fattest ass in the cabinet”, Big Q, hell- his running campaign was called Swag2020! Ignoring the fact that he was on the younger side (he wasn’t  _ that _ young), he was good at handling stuff.

But what happened when he was at a loss for words? When he didn’t have a witty remark or a stupid reference to lighten the mood? Well, he was oddly quiet. His cheek stung from a hand Schlatt had flung across it. He was sat near the top of the ravine that was Pogtopia. Honestly, he was choosing to ignore the way his fingernails dug into his palms, the way his wings curled protectively around him. 

It had been some time since he’d actually… moved from that position. His mind was swimming and he couldn’t play it off for jokes this time. Everything had happened so fast. God, Tubbo had almost died, he- broke up with Schlatt? Was that what that was? It wasn’t like they were dating or whatever, he was just the Vice President. So he quit, was all. Yeah, that was it. 

He had no idea what Mr. President was planning with the festival. Quackity didn’t know that he planned to kill Tubbo. He wouldn’t have gone through with anything if he knew that it would end with a dead kid! Jail was enough, it had been  **_enough!_ ** Schlatt didn’t need to… he didn’t need to force Techno to kill him! Because it wasn’t like Techno could refuse- Schlatt would have  _ ruined _ him.

Quackity sucked in a breath, feeling his nails pierce the skin of his palms. It was fine, he’d heal. It’d be fine. His mind was wandering too far for him to really notice, anyways. Watching Tubbo panic, watching realization settle in Techo’s eyes, feeling his own breath catch, it was all too much. Tommy screamed his name. The explosion had thrown Quackity off of the stage, his body still ached- the side of his face burned. It all happened so fast. He saw Tubbo’s expression right before the blast, he wanted nothing more than to forget it.

It wasn’t like he was  _ close _ to the guy or anything. They were just both part of Schlatt’s cabinet. But because of that, because they were both under such a horrible man, he felt a sense of closeness to him. He hadn’t seen Tubbo since everything. Getting to Pogtopia made him expect it, but nothing had happened yet. 

Schlatt was a horrible man. It took him way,  **_way_ ** , too long to accept that. He was so caught up in being Vice President that he didn’t realize that his supposed ‘partner’ had become a dictator. Schlatt was mean and loud and seemed to hate everything Quackity did but he was… him. Why did it take so long to see all of the things that were wrong?    
He started his presidential campaign to avoid dictatorship, how had he let things fall so far? He should have known. God- the moment they’d raised Niki’s taxes, he should have known! Everything had gone so far, everything was so  _ wrong _ . Honestly, he’d only ever wanted to give the nation a fair ruler. But he’d broken the spirits of the citizens instead. 

Maybe he blamed himself, just a bit. If he had noticed sooner, if  _ he’d _ been president and Schlatt vice? Would that have fixed things, made them better? Could he have kept this all from happening if he’d just… been smarter? 

The sound of a voice pulled him from his thoughts. He flinched slightly, having not expected the sound, and perked up. There, in front of him, was a certain ex-member of the Schlatt administration. There was a concern in his eyes, hesitant, almost disbelieving. His posture was guarded, ready for attack.

“... Quackity?” 

And with that, the beanie-wearing male scrambled to his feet. A beat passed with him stumbling back slightly, duck wings flapping in an attempt to regain balance. Their eyes locked for a moment and Quackity felt an unfamiliar swell in his chest. Thankfulness, relief? He was… he was glad Tubbo was safe. 

“ En el Nombre de Jesucristo…” he breathed, the half-baked start of an equally half-baked prayer. 

_ Worry.  _

His body reacted quicker than his brain and he practically lunged forward. In a fluid motion, he scooped Tubbo up in his arms, placing his chin in the smaller boy’s head, which he pressed against his chest. Wings, ruffled and matted, wrapped protectively around him. The two of them sunk to the ground as Quackity’s eyes flew open, registering what he’d just done. Part of him was tempted to pull away. 

The idea fizzled away when he felt weight being pressed into him. Thin arms wrapped desperately around him, clinging to the back of his shirt. He tried to ignore the feeling of horns pressing against him. Quackity didn’t know how Schlatt managed to do that to the kid- if it had been Schlatt at all. 

Tubbo took a shaky breath,” You’re here?” 

“Uh… yeah…” Quackity mumbled, trying to keep bitterness from leaking into his voice,” Schlatt tore down the whitehouse. And I quit. Soooo… now I’m here- pretty basic stuff, dude.” He sounded a lot less emotional than he’d wanted to. 

Thankfully for him, Tubbo didn’t seem to want to press on about that. Time passed and they stayed in that half desperate grasp for familiarity. Those two were just about the only people who  _ fully _ understood how Schlatt was. How he acted behind closed doors. Not having someone who knew how that felt was… it made things feel fake. 

Quackity and Tubbo weren’t close, no. But there was an understanding between the two of them that no one else had. It had forged a bond that neither of them had really recognized until they were without it. Familial, almost, forged in darkness- in shared pain. 

Eventually, it was time to go and do important things. Quackity sat up properly, ruffling Tubbo’s hair and telling him to have a good rest of his day. To go find some bees or something, hang out with Tommy and Niki. Be a kid. 

As for Quackity himself, this was the most fresh air he’d had in  **_months_ ** . He could stand to go on a walk or something. Now that he wasn’t running for his life and all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Uh!!!! I hope you enjoyed this!! I wrote it really fast and it's kinda late (12 am isn't that late but I got like two hours of sleep last night dksjghdfk). Also. I'm sorry for the little bit of spanish in the story. i know nothing of the language and i just really hope i didnt fuck it up too much.
> 
> As always: lemme know what you thought of the fic! comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
